


Don't wake up

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Magical Realism, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl named Marinuela and her friends Bibina and Jacobo who ends up in a haunted apartment.





	1. Trailer

From the directors that brought you The Book of Life

Meet our newest heroes in a horror comedy magical realism animated series

Thunder crashing

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo screamed as skeletal arms rising from the ground

Don't Wake Up

Marinuela said "Hi I'm Marinuela you must be-"

Bibina said "That's Jacobo I'm Bibina"

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo ducked as bats flying

A little girl and the teenagers end up in a haunted apartment full of ghosts

Marinuela screamed as a creepy black haired ghost girl dragged her

Skeletons

Bibina sees a skull

"What are you looking at"

Bibina run away screaming

DEMONS!

A demon black cat breathed ghostly blue fire until Marinuela tickles a demon black cat causing it to laugh

But they are nice once you get to know them

Don't Wake Up 

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo were sleeping

A shadowy demon shushed and turns off the light

Thunder crashing

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo screamed


	2. Theme Song

Thunder crashing

We hears a evil laugh

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo arrived at the apartment

~Don't Wake them up don't wake them up they will probably chopped your head off~

A skeleton rises from the ground as thunder crashing

~Don't wake them up don't wake them up or you had a upcoming death~ Suddenly a skeleton's head falls off 

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo screamed 

Jacobo run in terror as Bibina pulled Marinuela's hand

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo bury a black coffin but a ghostly woman rises from the grave scaring them

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo run away screaming

~Be happy amigo be happy be happy amigo be happy~

A black cat roars

Jacobo and Bibina screamed

Marinuela tickles a black cat 

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo began to ride on a black cat

~Don't wake them up don't wake them up they will chopped your head off~

~Be sleepy amigo be sleepy be sleepy amigo be sleepy~

Don't Wake Up


	3. Haunted Apartment

A little girl was waiting for a bus

She has black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light blue dress and black mary jane shoes. Her name is Marinuela

Suddenly she hears a thunder crashing

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

A creepy old bus arrived

Marinuela walked into a bus and sees the teenagers

Marinuela said "Hi I'm-"

A boy have dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a newsboy cap, a yellow polo shirt, blue jeans and black shoes

Jacobo whimpers

Marinuela said "Okay"

"That's Jacobo I'm Bibina"

A girl have brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a blue sweater, a white shirt, purple skirt, white socks and black flat shoes

"Nice to meet you I'm Marinuela"

Marinuela shakes Bibina's hand

Later

The bus now arriving at the apartment

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo walked out of the bus

Bibina said "So we're gonna stand here or-"

They hears a ghostly cackle

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo run into the apartment

Marinuela said "I think we lost it"

But a giant black cat appears behind them

Bibina and Jacobo screamed

Bibina and Jacobo realized that Marinuela was gone

"MARINUELA!!"

Marinuela said "Hey I have to tickle you!"

Marinuela tickles a black cat causing it to purr

Bibina said "Marinuela what is this!"

Jacobo said "You can make it laugh!"

Marinuela said "Yep he is happy alright"

A black cat meowed in happiness

Thunder crashing

"Or not"

Marinuela, Bibina and Jacobo screamed


End file.
